


The Losers

by wandasromanoff



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Multi, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasromanoff/pseuds/wandasromanoff
Summary: I can't write this anymore:(





	The Losers

They reunited._**The Losers.**_

It was the first time Rich saw Eddie again after 27 years. He had feelings that he can't even explain. He didn't know if it is because he can't remember all of the things happened to him.Because when you are far away from Derry you forget about your memories. So Richie fell in love with Eddie again.

They went to Ben's old home to talk about the things happened to them. They ordered some food and started to talk.

Bev:So Bill are you writing a new book?  
Bill:Wait, are you reading my books?  
Richie:Dude, even I am reading your books. Mike:Now this is something you should be proud of.

They were all laughing. Like they didn't come back together to kill a fucking clown.

Eddie's phone was ringing. It was his wife.

Bev:WAIT, WHAT? YOU GOT MARRIED. YOU GOT FUCKING MARRIED.  
Eddie:Yes, I know,you don't have to scream about it.  
Ben:So you didn't invite us.  
Eddie:It wasn't a big deal.  
Richie:Still it was your wedding, Eds.  
Eddie:Oh, I wasn't in a mood to hear mom jokes Rich.

  
Richie's face was cold. He couldn't really react. He didn't know what to do. But after that reaction they all knew he wasn't happy. They all knew she wasn't what he needed.


End file.
